Time
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Meine erste Songfiction, Sara McLachlanTime. HPHGÜberarbeitet.


So das ist meine erste Songfiction. Wäre super wen ihr mir ne kleine Review schreiben könntet.

Noch kurz das Übliche alles gehört jemand anderem die Personen J.K.R.

Das Lied ist von Sarah McLachlan und heißt Time.

So hab das ganze jetzt noch mal überarbeitet, war mit dem Original nicht so zufrieden.

* * *

oO Time Oo

_Time here, _

all but means nothing, just shadows that move across the wall

They keep me company, but they don't ask of me

they don't say nothing at all.

Verwirrt und erbost lief sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab. Ihr Schatten hüpfte durch die Flamen im Kamin über die Wand. Sie war mit ihrem Schatten ganz alleine. Genau das wollte sie auch.

Warum? Ich verstehe dass nicht, wir streiten uns immer öfter, aber so was hatte er noch nie gemacht. Seit wann hat er so was nötig? Ich will doch nicht zuviel nur in seiner Nähe sein. Doch mit der Art wie er mit mir umgeht, weiß ich nicht ob er noch meine Gesellschaft möchte.  
Liebte er mich nicht mehr?

And I need just a little more silence

And I need just a little more time

Mit jedem Schritt wurde sie wütender. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wie konnte er nur so eigensüchtig sein.

Ich habe nur nach Zeit gefragt, wollte uns beiden die Möglichkeit geben nachzudenken. Genau das war es doch was er auch wollte, oder nicht? Habe ich ihn so falsch erstanden? Seit wann weiß ich nicht mehr was er denkt. Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit konnten wir uns gegenseitig die Sätze ergänzen und jetzt? Ich könnte nicht sagen ob er überhaupt in einem Raum mit mir gesehen werden möchte.

_But you send your thieves to me _

silently stalking me

Das er sich auf seine Seite schlug hätte sie nicht gedacht, wo er doch so sauer war als sie es ihm gestanden hatten. Er war ihr Freund, ihr Bester. Dachten die beiden dass sie es nicht merken würde? Glaubten sie dass ihr das nicht komisch vorkommen würde?

Wie konnte er mir das nur antun. Nein, wie konnten sie ihr das antun.

Tränen brannten hinter ihren Augen. Sie fühlte sich so verraten von ihren besten Freunden. Zornig schmiss sie sich auf den Sessel vor dem Feuer. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähen schaute sie zu wie die Flamen vor ihren Augen hin und her tanzten. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und konnte auch nicht zur Seite ausweichen, nein er würde einfach über sie bestimmen.

_Dragging me into your wall _

Would you give me no choice in this?

I know you can't resist, trying reopen a sore

Wie lange sie so da gesessen hatte wusste sie nicht. Erst das knacken der langsam herunter gebrannten Holzscheite lies sie aufblicken. Nun war sie nicht mehr alleine ihm Raum. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, sie wollte alleine sein. Er war sicher gekommen um sie weg zu schicken.

Die wollte in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, doch er lies es nicht zu. Lies ihr keine Auszeit geben, sonder sie gleich ganz aus der Schussbahn bringen.

_Leave me be, I don't want to argue _

I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone

If I agree, well, it's just to appease you

Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for

„Warum läst du mich nicht einfach hier sitzen? Ich hab dir doch schon Recht gegeben. Du möchtest nur dass ich noch verwirrter bin. Ich habe aufgegeben, das ist es doch was du wolltest, du hast deinen Kopf durchgesetzt, wie immer."

Resigniert lies sie ihren Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie sinken, sie hatte einfach nicht mehr sie kraft um gegen ihn an zu kommen. Mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm meinte sie noch,

„Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr warum wir uns ständig bekämpfen."

Sie schaute ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern schlang ihre Arme Hilfe suchend um ihre schmalen Knie. Die Tränen konnte sie nicht länger zurück halten und hasste sich dafür in diesem Augenblick schwäche zu zeigen. Er sollte nicht sehen dass er ihr weh getan hatte, das er ihr jedes Mal wenn er sie darum bat das sie geht, ihr Salz in die offene Wunde streute.

_You see love-- a tight, thorny thread that you spin in a circle of gold _

You have me to hold me

a token for all to see

captured to be yours alone

Er schaute sie durch seine Brille eindringlich an. Seine grünen Augen blitzten beim Anblick der Tränen auf ihrer Wange. Langsam wanderte sie vom Auge hinab auf ihre Lippen. Als sie ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne schob, konnte sie das Salt auf ihrer Zunge schmecken. Das machte sie immer wenn sie unsicher oder verwirrt war. Im Grunde wollte er nicht dass sie geht, er wollte immer bei ihr sein, so wie sie bei ihm. Aber es war alles so kompliziert.

_And I need just a little more silence, _

and I just need a little more time

The courage to pull away

there will be hell to pay

the deeper you cut to the bone

Sie wollte ihn, sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sich gegen dieses Übermächtige Gefühl zu sträuben. Sie konnte ihn nicht länger von sich stoßen, dennoch brauchte sie Zeit, Sie brauchte die Ruhe um sich ihrer Gefühle sicher zu sein. Seine Anwesenheit brachte sie um den Verstand.

Eigentlich waren ihr seine Beweggründe klar, doch dieses eine mal wollte sie nicht rational denken. Dieses Mal sollte es ihr Bauch sein der diese wichtige Entscheidung traf, nein ihr Herz. Und er wusste das, und wollte es nicht zulassen. Auch das ihr bester Freund sich einmischt konnte sie nachvollziehen. Doch ihr war die Gefahr so egal, solange sie nur in seiner Reichweite war.

Nur jetzt konnte sie seine Nähe nicht ertragen. Doch er würde nicht gehen. Sein Blick wurde immer intensiver, und sie konnte ihn bis ins Mark spüren obwohl sie ihn nicht ansah.

_Leave me be, I don't want to argue _

I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone

If I agree, well, it's just to appease you

Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for

„Bitte las mich alleine." Kapitulierend schüttelte sie ihre Braunen Locken. „Ich kann nicht verstehen warum du ihn zu mir geschickt hast. Du hast ihn doch geschickt? Dass er darauf eingegangen ist wundert mich noch mehr. Wo er doch so gegen unsere Verbindung war. Was hat ihn überzeugt?"

Sie konnte es nicht ertragen wie er da stand und sie anstarte. Um sich sicherer zu fühlen, stellte sie ihre Füße auf den Boden. Dann erst blickte sie Harry ins Gesicht, eine Träne tropfte von seinen Wimpern auf den unteren Brillenrand. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet nur mit dem nicht.  
_  
Leave me be, I don't want to argue _

I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone

„Ich weiß es auch nicht mehr, ich weiß nur dass du mir zu wichtig bist als das ich dich verlieren möchte. Wenn die raus finden, das wir ein Paar sind, dann wüsten sie das du mein Wunderpunkt bist. Ich wollte nur dass Ron dir das noch mal deutlich macht. Ich dachte auf ihn würdest du mehr hören. Er ist dein Freund, unser Freund. Wir wollen nur dein bestes, bitte Hermine."

Er war bei diesen Worten vor ihr auf die Knie gefallen. Er sah aus als bette er sie an.

„Ich lieb dich so sehr, das ich dich lieber in weiter Ferne sehe, als neben mir und in Gefahr. Du weißt das. Hermine bitte versteh mich doch. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Er hatte ihre im Schoss gefalteten Hände ergriffen und schaute sie traurig an. Wie konnte er sie nur von sich stoßen. Wie hatte er nur diese Kraft aufbringen können. Jedes mal wenn sie ihn nur leicht berührte, wollte er mehr. Er hatte sich mehr als nur einmal den Kopf zerbrochen wie er sie in Sicherheit bringen konnte, dass sie an einen Geheimen Ort zu bringen als die beste Lösung für ihn schien. Egal wie sehr er sich bemühte etwas anderes zu finden, es blieb dabei. Die Ohnmacht etwas dagegen tun zu können, machte ihn rasend. Jedes Mal wenn sie in seiner Nähe war kam die Angst und die Hilflosigkeit zurück, und dann lies er es an ihr aus. Er hatte ihr schon gedroht wenn sie nicht geht würde er sie verlassen, darum stritten sie so oft, und er hasste sich deswegen.

Langsam hob Hermine die Hand und wischte die Tränen von seiner Wange. Diese Mal zuckte er nicht zurück, er legte seinen Kopf schief, und sog ihren Geruch ein. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und genoss es seine Haut an ihrer zu spüren.

_If I agree, well, it's just to appease you _

Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for

„Harry las uns aufhören gegen einander zu kämpfen. Las uns miteinander kämpfen. Ich bin lieber in deiner Nähe, als tausend Meilen entfernt, und nicht wissend wie es dir geht. Auch wenn wir nicht zusammen sind wirst du mich nicht daran hindern zu kämpfen. Ich kämpfe für und um dich. Ich lieb dich und will deshalb immer in deiner Nähe sein."

„Hermine bitte glaub mir, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Ich sah nur keinen anderen Weg. Ich möchte dich nicht auch noch verlieren."

Langsam zog sie den schwarzhaarigen Jungen neben sich auf das Sofa. Beide schauten sie sich in die Augen, und es war klar dass keiner ging. Es bestand kein Zweifel dass sie zusammen blieben, und es war endgültig vorbei mit den Streit.

Harry wusste das egal was es noch für Argumente brachte, sie nicht auf ihn hörte, und im Grunde war er froh. Endlich hatte sie wieder zueinander gefunden. Gemeinsam konnte sie alles bewältigen.

Auch das Dunkel das die Welt überschatte, würden sie gemeinsam vertreiben.

THE END

* * *

So ich hab die Geschichte nocmal überarbeitet. Hoffe sie gefällt euch. 

Über Kritik freu sich jeder Autor, ich natürlich auch. Also **GO.**


End file.
